


Recovering, Returning, and Rebounding

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie's Hip Surgery Recovery, Mention of Sidney Crosby - Freeform, Team Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler returns after winning a gold medal with Team Canada at the 2015 World Hockey Championship in Europe and discovers that not all is well with Jamie.





	Recovering, Returning, and Rebounding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter story than my previous ones but hey it's still good right? And the good thing about hockey being back is all the Bennguin moments that can spur some new stories, like that awesome Tyler fight! Did you all see that? Defending his boo Jamie? Aww...
> 
> And I'm keeping Jordie on the Stars in most of my stories because I'm still boo-hooing over that trade...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and an mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Feel free to check me out over at my tumblr: gottalovethatloki

As soon as Tyler closed the door to his and Claude’s room, after seeing his roommate go off with Sidney for a drink or two or more, he dug out his phone and saw all the text messages that had already built up.

Not surprisingly a majority of those were from Jamie and Jordie and before he could start answering them, his FaceTime dinged, signalling that someone wanted to talk to him.

Of course, that someone was Jamie. As soon as Tyler was greeted with Jamie’s huge smile, He was overwhelmed with the enormity of what just happened and what was accomplished. He sat down and sighed heavily, a tired smile posted on his face.

“Oh my god Segs!!!!! I am so fucking proud of you, you know that? I always have been but what you just did….I can’t even put into words. 9 goals buddy…..a hat trick…..player of the game twice. You’re just amazing you know that?” Jamie gushed on and on.

Tyler laughed at his best friend’s gushing, ignoring the fact that he was getting over two hip surgeries and only wanted to talk about Tyler.

“It was the team that helped me to do those things Benny, I couldn’t do it all on my own. Total team effort and Sid….man what a great guy. I enjoyed being on the same team as him. And I can’t wait to come home and show you the medal,” Tyler was interrupted by a yawn, causing Jamie to laugh.

“Geez you old fart, you just won a fucking gold medal and you’re yawning. That should be me with the meds I’m on.”

Tyler immediately grew concerned, as he had kept totally up to date on Jamie’s recovery.

“You alright bud? I saw that you went to the Chesney/Aldean concert the other night with Jenny. Hope you didn’t fall asleep. Be prepared for some babying when I get home. Me and Jordie against you. Buddy you have no hope in hell,” teased Tyler, as Jamie laughed.

“Don’t I know it. I will see you when I see you I guess. You’re probably going home to Brampton to show you’re family right?” and Jamie was a bit confused when he saw Tyler shake his head.

“Nah, gonna come and see you first buddy. Have to see how my injured buddy is. I hope Jordie has been looking after Marshall and Cash….” Tyler trailed off, slightly mockingly.

“Don’t worry bud. They’re okay, just miss you a lot. See you soon bud. Go out and have some fun. You deserve it. Just don’t end up naked in bed with Sid okay? ” teased Jamie.

Tyler laughed and promised he wouldn’t.

"Yeah sure. Not likely. I'll see you when I see you okay? Take care Jamie and look after yourself okay? At least until I get there and the real fun begins!" taunted Tyler, as Jamie gasped and pretended to be scared.

"Oh no! I'm so scared. Whatever shall I do? See ya Tyler. Have fun in Paris and England. Wish I was there but see you soon."

The two signed off FaceTime and each went there own way; one celebrating a hard earned gold medal after a disappointing season and another recovering from a brutal surgery that need all the help that he could get.

No need to fear, Jamie. Your precious Tyler will be home in a week or so and all shall be as good as it can be right now.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was 6 days later when Tyler had landed back in Dallas and normally he would be home in Toronto right now teasing his sisters but with Jamie virtually being an invalid with both of his hips surgically repaired and healing, Tyler was on his way to Jamie and Jordie's house that they shared, wondering what kind of mood Jamie was going to be in.

Sure, Jamie was in a good mood when he had FaceTimed Tyler originally after the gold medal game but the few times after that, Jamie was extremely irritated and had bitten Tyler's head off before rudely hanging up in the middle of a call, leaving Tyler stunned and hurt. Tyler had tried to convince himself that it was Jamie's meds that he was on and was frustrated with what was happening to him right now and not really him.

Jordie had FaceTimed Tyler right back, ringing insistently and stubbornly until Tyler reluctantly picked up. He had saw Tyler's sullen face and was quick to explain.

"Shit, Tyler! No, it's nothing you did okay? He's having one of those days where he's just a total crabby bastard. One day he can be happy as can be and the next it's like he's PMSing and on his period or something. Don't take it personally okay? He's bitten my head off so many times while you've been gone and it's taken so much restraint to not hit him in the face. As much I would like to, it's not Jamie right now. He's in pain, dealing with an injury that he hid from us and played through this past season. This is new to him and we just have to be there for him. You and I have to go out for a badly needed drink once you're home and leave him be for a bit. I'll see you when you get home alright? Marshall and Cash miss you and they're not impressed with Jamie either. See ya kid."

Tyler had pulled up to Jamie's house and mentally prepared himself to go in as he got out and headed up the pathway leading to the front door. He let himself in and was greeted with his precious dogs racing towards him excitedly, bouncing off the walls that their daddy was home at last.

Laughing, Tyler squatted down and pet Marshall and Cash, letting them bombard him with licks and nudges, panting. God, Tyler had missed them and thank goodness that Jordie looked after them. And well, he could see.

Tyler sensed someone step into the hallway from the living room and he glanced up to see a smiling Jordie looking at him. He held a hand out to help Tyler up when he noticed Tyler wobble a bit from weariness and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back.

"Congrats man!! Well deserved. You kicked some ass over there and playing with Crosby...I suppose you want to got to Pittsburgh now," Jordie teased, letting Tyler go and noticing that Tyler seemed tired, weary from his overseas trip and the flight back.

Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"As tempting as it is, I have business here to deal with. Sidney is never cranky and he has been through injures galore. Speaking of grouches, where is the Grump?" Tyler bravely asked, noticing Jordie tense up and tug at his beard, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable.

That wasn't a good sign.

Jordie sighed and shook his head in frustration as he gestured to the living room.

"Oscar the Pain In My Ass Grouch is in there, sulking like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way. I swear, I'm ready to lose my mind. Snapping at me, treating me like shit....I don't know what to do. I'm trying the best I can , Tyler. He doesn't realize how hard this is for everyone..." he muttered quietly so Jamie, who was aimlessly watching some shitty reality show, couldn't hear him.

Tyler squeezed Jordie's shoulder in reassurance, as if to say that, hey, you're doing the best you can and that's all that can be asked or done. He headed towards the living room and pausing for a second, preparing for the onslaught, entered the room.

Tyler immediately saw Jamie lying on the couch, dressed in his pajamas, the silly ones that Tyler had bought him as a stupid birthday gift one year, the cow ones. So they could go with Jamie's cow-like eyes, Jordie had teased at the time. Seeing Jamie wearing them right now brought some happiness to Tyler.

Tyler sat down tiredly in the armchair that was positioned right next to the couch that Jamie was laying on and felt a bit optimistic when he saw Jamie turn towards him, a slight tired grin on his face.

"Buddy, you're back! I'm so happy that you're back. I missed you so much, more than you can ever know. I'm so sorry about being a miserable bastard to you, I really am. Nothing is going the way I want it to and I only have myself to blame. I hate this...you guys don't deserve this...I-I'm useless...." and here comes the tears that Jamie's been holding back.  
It was only natural that after the denial and anger that the tears would come and gradually, it was hoped, that Jamie would accept this situation for what it is and deal with it the best he could.

Tyler and Jordie were quick to kneel at Jamie's side, kneeling on the floor, watching helplessly and clutching at the weeping Jamie, who so desperately wanted to turn away from the two people that he loved the most but he couldn't.

And that was the problem as of late; Jamie kept turning away from the people who loved him, who were refusing to give up on him during this frustrating time.

"Ssssh...Jamie...it's alright. I'm here now, I'm back and I can take care of you now. Jamie, it's okay honestly. You're frustrated, I get that, and how many times have I been injured and snapped at you? It does hurt, yes, but it's nothing that we can't get through. This is going to take time, you have to know that, Jamie. It's both of your hips, and sure, Jordie and I are not exactly impressed that you played through all this pain during the season just to get us to the playoffs, but it sure showed a lot of people what a tough person you are and what you are willing to do to help the team. That isn't useless, Jamie, not at all. That sounds pretty damn selfless and heroic to me. Doesn't it Jordie?" smiled Tyler, turning his gaze from Jamie to Jordie, who nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. You're our leader and brother Jamie. It's okay for you to hurt, you know? Playing through this kind of pain takes guts and a hell of a lot of courage and to be honest I don't think I could have done it. We're with you Jamie, by your side through your recovery and we're not leaving you, even you do bite our heads off. Can always call Mom and get her down here and see if you will get snippy with her. Yeah, thought so. We cool now?" Jordie tilted his head in a manner that implied that 'you better understand or i'm not going to have any more of this'

Jamie meekly nodded, wiping at his eyes before smiling a genuine smile in a long time. One that didn't have agony or fear or frustration behind it. It was one of pure happiness, of confidence and trust, and perhaps, the most important of all

Love.

"We're cool, big brother. We're cool. And thank you...." Jamie whispered as Tyler leaned over to place a kiss on Jamie's forehead before stroking back his soft hair that wasn't full of gel for once. It was au natural look.

"No problem Jamie. No problem and you're welcome".


End file.
